


Convenience

by Cirkne



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, NSFW, hisok is jealous, illumi is insecure, they do the sex but its not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm not looking for convenient, you are," and when Illumi turns away from him, Hisoka softens his voice. "Lumi," he says, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I only want you."</p>
<p>Alternatively titled "Hisoka is jealous and GAY"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience

**Author's Note:**

> To Ranch who is a thirsty sinner and bullied me into liking their disgusting ship

Illumi is pretty. His hair, when it falls on his back as he steps into the shower. His eyes, as he's opening them in the morning to look back at Hisoka. His lips, when they're fighting and Hisoka wants nothing more but to kiss him. His hands, when he's holding onto Hisoka's shoulders while they're dancing. His thighs, Hisoka kissing them just before the sunrise. Even his scars, on his back and all over his chest from when he wasn't perfect. Not as perfect as his mom would like him to be, anyway.

Hisoka knows Illumi is pretty. He's had girls and guys and people who weren't either or both and yet none of them were ever as pretty, none of them made Hisoka want to be soft and loving and kind. Illumi did. In the way he talked, the way he laughed, how he'd rest his head on Hisoka's chest, or how he'd drift close to him, how Hisoka's arm seemed to fit around him perfectly. Now, though, Hisoka has to watch another man hold Illumi close, whisper something in his ear. He knows this doesn't mean anything, knows it's part of their plan but Illumi isn't supposed to lean in that close to other people. He shouldn't smile at them, shouldn't let them touch his hair. Hisoka can see the target's other hand, resting on Illumi's ass. He wants to rip it off.

Hisoka takes a breath. He's fucked. Jealous. If he loses his cool and blows their cover, he'll ruin Illumi's mission. This is why Illumi didn't want to take him with, he knows. But there's a part of him that knows Illumi is too pretty. So being afraid he actually has sex with the people he's supposed to get close to before killing them is normal. The worst part is that he can imagine Illumi doing it. He an imagine Illumi calling a name that isn't his, can imagine him letting someone else have his body and he can imagine, most clearly, Illumi jumping into the shower to wash away the evidence and then coming home, his hair smelling like hotel shampoo, not a trace of anyone, not even Hisoka.

There's a hand on his shoulder. When he turns, a girl is smiling at him.

"Care to dance?" she asks, a little too close to him. Hisoka takes a look at Illumi, talking to his target and decides that he can handle not being watched for a moment. Hisoka just staring at him is getting suspicious anyway.

"Sure," he tells her and takes her hand off of his shoulder to hold. She's too close the whole time, pressing into him as if she's sure he will take her to bed. When he turns to the bar he can see Illumi, looking straight at him. For a moment their eyes meet and Hisoka smiles, turns back to the girl he's dancing with. If he's jealous, Illumi can be as well.

The next moment he looks over there, however, Illumi's gone and the man he was with is as well. He should have known, he thinks, as he's racing to the exit. Illumi likes convenient things, people that won't try to make him jealous. He likes having sex when he has time for it, when people are already offering.

Hisoka can hear the girl he was dancing with call after him but he doesn't look back.

He finds the room quickly but there are guards, refusing to let him in so he has to kill them. It's messier than Hisoka would like it to be but he's done quick and as he's opening the door to the room, he thinks about what would happen if he caught them having sex and who would he kill first. Or if he'd kill Illumi at all. Then he's looking at him, standing there half naked, blood on his hands and a body by his feet.

The first thing Hisoka does is fix Illumi's yukata, the one he's been wearing the whole mission. He ties it so that Illumi is all covered up again. He still notices the scars, though. Fresh on his thighs. Nothing serious but they're there.

"What," he starts through gritted teeth.

"I didn't expect him to undress me that soon," Illumi interrupts him. "And he thought I was a girl." Illumi's not looking at him, not touching him either, his hands still bloody and all but he doesn't pull away when Hisoka puts his hands on Illumi's sides and pulls him in closer.

"I thought you were going to have sex with him," Hisoka says, relief in his voice.

"You had someone to accompany you if I had," Illumi answers and then he moves, goes to the sink to wash his hands.

"I don't-" Hisoka sighs. "Will you ever stop assuming I cheat on you all the time?"

"It's not cheating if we're not-"

"We are dating," Hisoka says angrily. "We've been sharing beds for a year, it stopped being just sex long ago, Illumi." Illumi washes his face and then turns to him, confusion in his eyes.

"Why would you want this?" he asks, his hands wet and dripping into the sink. "Wouldn't it be more convenient with someone else?"

"I'm not looking for convenient, you are," and when Illumi turns away from him, Hisoka softens his voice. "Lumi," he says, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "I only want you."

"No one wants me," he says, still looking at his hands. "I'm not-"

"You are good enough," Hisoka interrupts him angrily. "Your mom is a liar," he moves closer, now close enough to rest his head on Illumi's shoulder. "Shit, Lumi, I love you."

It's quiet for a bit before Illumi turns to him and whispers:

"We should get out before someone decides to check." 

Hisoka gets the car and Illumi gets their stuff, throws them into the back and sits in the front seat. It's dark already, they drive in silence. Hisoka thinks that maybe he shouldn't have said it. He knows Illumi doesn't think love exists at all.

It's a four hour drive home and they're about an hour out of the city when Illumi finally says something.

"Stop the car," and then, when Hisoka looks at him confused, he repeats "stop the car, Hisoka."

Hisoka listens and watches Illumi climb out of the car, suddenly afraid he'll just leave but then he's walking to the other side of the car, opening Hisoka's door.

"Get in the back," he tells him. Hisoka wants to make a joke but what if it makes Illumi angry so he just does as he's told and then Illumi climbs in after him and then on top of his lap. It takes Hisoka a moment to realize that Illumi is kissing him, his neck, his shoulder and finally his lips. Illumi's kissing more passionately than usual, digs his nails into Hisoka's shoulders. Hisoka moans and Illumi pulls away, leans his forehead against Hisoka's shoulder and breathes.

"I won't tell you I love you," Illumi whispers. "But I'm happy being with you."

"Kiss me like that again?" Hisoka asks as he's untying Illumi's yukata. He runs his fingers down the marks on Illumi's thighs. Illumi kisses him. Hisoka hopes that by the time they get home there's not a trace of anyone else on Illumi but him.

Illumi takes Hisoka's shirt off and runs his nails down Hisoka's chest, moves to grind their hips together. Hisoka wants Illumi so much. He wants him now, wants to hear Illumi moan his name. Wants Illumi to only think of him. Still, he doesn't want to do it in the car. He wants Illumi on their bed in their home, wants it to be something they're both used to.

Illumi grinds into his hips again and Hisoka pulls away, moves Illumi's hair out of his face to look at him.

"Not here," he says. "Let's go home."

"But I want to," Illumi says, slides his hand down to Hisoka's pants, hooks his fingers under the band. He wants it too but he also wants it to not be rushed, wants to be able to hold Illumi close afterwards.

"Lumi, please," he whispers because it's all he can manage and Illumi climbs off of him.

"Fine," he says but leaves his yukata undone. When Hisoka climbs into the driver's seat, Illumi's sitting in the passenger's, his eyes closed, head thrown back and his hands moving up and down his thighs.

"Stop," Hisoka hisses as he starts the car. "If I get a boner while-"

"I can blow you," Illumi interrupts him casually and Hisoka groans, speeds up.

"I hate you," he says.

With Illumi next to him, letting out a hitched breath once in awhile or moving his hands up to touch himself more, their three hour trip ends up being two hours and still too long.

When they get out of the car, finally, Hisoka carries Illumi into their home and their bedroom. The sun is starting to rise when he throws Illumi onto the bed. He kisses his neck, his chest, his thighs. Spends more time than usual there, makes sure to be careful and soft with his scars, grazes them with his lips. Illumi uses his name more than usually, knows Hisoka likes it.

"Mine," he says into the crook between Illumi's neck and shoulder as he's fucking him. "You're all mine."

"Mh," Illumi moans back, runs his nails down Hisoka's back. "All yours, Hisoka."

They come together, Hisoka biting Illumi's shoulder and leaving a mark.

"We should go shower," Illumi says immediately after but he doesn't move, allows Hisoka to lick the teeth marks he left.

"No," Hisoka answers. He spent five hours trying to get Illumi to smell like him and not some old guy he had to kill. He won't let a shower ruin it.

"You're disgusting," Illumi tells him, kisses back when Hisoka slides his tongue into Illumi's mouth.

"Love it when you talk dirty, babe," Hisoka grins when they pull away and Illumi glares, pushes his face away.

"I hate you," Illumi says.

"Hm?" Hisoka lifts an eyebrow, starts to stand up but Illumi catches his neck and pulls him back down, kisses him again.

An hour later, when they finally get into the shower, Hisoka helps Illumi wash his hair. He kisses the nape of his neck, whispers how pretty Illumi is. Illumi uses Hisoka's shampoo.

"I'm yours," he whispers when they're getting out and then again when they're drifting off to sleep.


End file.
